<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quality Time by interabang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423917">Quality Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/interabang/pseuds/interabang'>interabang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heroes (TV 2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Subtext, Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2008-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2008-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/interabang/pseuds/interabang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mohinder and Molly watch a movie.  Guess who drops in unexpectedly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mohinder Suresh &amp; Molly Walker, Mohinder Suresh &amp; Sylar | Gabriel Gray, Mohinder Suresh/Sylar | Gabriel Gray</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quality Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="ljcut">
  <p class="MsoNormal">“I have to go to the bathroom,” Molly whispered during the middle of the movie.  The animated protagonist on the screen was currently fretting about what he was going to do next to defeat his adversary.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Mohinder nodded, and she rose up from her seat quickly, leaving it squeaking softly behind her.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes for a few moments, letting the voices and sounds in the speakers wash over him.  Although he was grateful for the chance to spend some time with Molly, the scientist couldn’t ignore the unfaltering, nagging feeling at the back of his mind.  That constant desire to get back to his research, even though it was now connected to The Company; an organization which he hadn’t counted on working with several months ago.  He became so absorbed by his thoughts, that he barely even heard the approaching steps that crunched on the sticky floor of the theater.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">The aisle seat creaked again.  The noise shook Mohinder out of his internal contemplation, and he opened his eyes before Molly could accuse him of falling asleep.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">He turned to his left, and for a moment, he could have sworn that his heart had stopped beating.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Sylar was sitting right next to him; his sharp profile outlined by the glow of the screen.  He rested his shoulders back comfortably in the cushioned chair, eating some of the popcorn that Molly had set down before she’d left.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Mohinder gaped at the man beside him, watching him as he licked the butter off his lips.  When he opened his mouth, Sylar – who was still facing forward – murmured, “Shhh.  I’m trying to watch the movie, Professor.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">After a minute or two ticked by, Sylar wordlessly raised the greasy container over the armrest.  Mohinder remained frozen in his chair, ignoring the bag in front of him, and he watched Sylar's mouth split into a wide grin.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“Suit yourself,” he said, helping himself to another handful.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“Where’s Molly?”  Suresh hissed at him.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“Mmmm... That’s a good question.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“I swear, I'll —”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Sylar shifted his gaze so that he was looking directly at Mohinder.  “You'll <em>what</em>, Mohinder?” he asked softly.  “Shoot me with the gun in your pants?”  His eyes strayed down slowly, toward Mohinder’s waist.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“What are you doing here?” Suresh demanded in a low voice, shifting slightly in his seat.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“Oh, y'know - just checking in on you,” Sylar replied slyly.  "It's been so long since we've spent some quality time together."</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“That can’t be the only reason,” Mohinder countered with a sneer.  “You want something from me, I know you do.  But I'm warning you, Sylar: leave Molly out of this.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Instead of replying back, Sylar took a sip from the drink that was resting in the cup holder.  Mohinder glared at him as he carefully set the empty bag back onto the ground, then stood up from his seat, letting it creak loudly as the bottom half snapped back into place.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“Perceptive as always, Doctor.”  A trace of menace began to creep into his low voice when he continued on.  “I have a score to settle with The Company, and you’re the only link I have to them.  I trust that somehow, I can persuade you to help me with my case against them.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">One of the few patrons in the theater emphatically shushed Sylar.  He ignored it, not breaking eye contact with the man whom was still sitting.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“We’ll talk again,” he said, loud enough for Mohinder to hear him above the swell of rising music.  “Soon.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">He turned his back on the aisle, disappearing behind the wall that the last row of seats leaned up against.  Almost immediately after he had left, Mohinder leapt out of his own chair and stumbled out into the dark hallway of the theater.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">He almost collided into Molly by the heavy doors.  Breathlessly, he knelt down to her height so that he could embrace her.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“Thank God you’re safe,” he gasped after holding her out at arm's length.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“I went to get some candy," she explained apologetically, indicating the box in her hand.  "What’s wrong?” Her expression began to change from puzzlement to worry.  Mohinder’s eyes darted around the empty walkway as he took her free hand in his.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“I’ll tell you later,” he said.  “I’m sorry, but we have to leave now.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">She nodded in understanding, and together they made their way to the front entrance of the building.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">They passed by an alley before hurriedly crossing the busy street.  Sylar stepped out from the gap in between the buildings; keeping a close watch on their retreating backs.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">He smiled to himself before turning around to head in the opposite direction.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal"> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>